The Chase
by sassafrassz
Summary: "This is my farewell to second place, of watching her trample your heart by running you back and forth Jacob. Love is not a 'sometimes' thing, it's an undeniable ache. Goodbye." If love were a race, Jacob black would surely be losing. J/OC
1. Carried Unwillingly

**Carried Unwillingly**

_**Summary**_

**"I'm done with being second best Jacob! I waited on and on for you to get over her but you always run back! It's like no one even exists anymore. So I don't see any point in trying to grab your attention. Don't bother asking Paul where I'll be, I'm gone." Cat and mouse is the game, and it seems that Blair Walker will never win when it comes to the terms of the heart of a certain Jacob Black.**

**AN; Yes, I'm finally starting a new story. A twilight one at that. I'm really looking forward to seeing this one progress as I want it too! Read, review, etc!**

**Oh and if you didn't know; I don't own twilight. Just my own OC's.**

"_I could get used to a view like this. Yep, I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle."_

The flat screen paused in the middle of the scene. Blair Turned her head to the doorway in which her massive brother was casually leaning on the frame and turning the remote over in his hands.

"Your kind isn't welcome here, now leave and let me finish my movie." She squinted her eyes at him and pulled her comforter off her legs and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Give me a twenty and I'm good as gone."

"How about I don't and we can pretend I did so you can get out?"

"Come on, I'll pay you back with some of my gas money tomorrow!" He groaned.

She jumped off the edge of her bed and walked across the room to purposely shove past Paul and made her way downstairs to reach the kitchen. But of course he was hot on her heels.

"It sounds like someone needs a job!" She sang and spun off of the end of the staircase through the curved entry to the living room so she could cross and enter the kitchen as planned.

Paul ran ahead of her and she ran flat into his chest.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her face and stared up at him as she walked around him and sat on the granite counter top and sipped out of a cup of water left there. She casually crossed her legs and stared at her brother.

"I'll tell mom you went in the woods again." He said with his eyebrows raised.

"And then I'll tell her the real reason why your truck door was across the yard last week." She gave him a Cheshire grin and took another sip. "I saw it with my own two eyes, and it looks like you don't take break-ups too well."

"Whatever, forget it. If you need me I'll be getting Jake from his house to patrol." He put his hands in his cargo shorts and walked to the front entrance.

"Wait Paul!"

He turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"When did Jake join the pack?" Her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"You would know if you paid more attention to your friends."

The door shut and I saw him phase out of the window. Ruining his shorts of course.

Blair knew he would need another pair so she went to his dungeon of a room and dug some out of his drawer. Unsurprisingly she pulled out a pair almost exactly like the others, American Eagle, in a size that could swallow her.

She knew it wasn't completely her fault she didn't know about Jake. Paul just doesn't tell her anything anymore and Jake is of course madly in love with Bella. Who really wouldn't give him the time of day in the romance department. She really hadn't had much time to hang out with him since he was so hung up on her so she kind of stuck with Embry, Quil, and her friends from school. Their close friendship was kind of on hold. But if she didn't end up in the woods last month, she surely would have known he had phased. But almost getting killed by a vampire kind of makes people not want you to know anything anymore.

_**Flashback**_

"_Paul. Paul. PAUL!" An echo went through the woods of Blair's smooth voice._

_Quite frankly she was sick of having to keep track of her brothers belongings. He left without any human clothes because of a temper tantrum. Again._

_She made sure to stay on her toes as she jogged through the woods with a backpack of her brothers clothes on her back. She searched for the large prints of the pack but found none. She knew they were patrolling, and they should have been around._

_Snap._

_She turned around to find nothing. They were probably messing with her, this wouldn't be the first time. They probably aren't even phased._

"_You're hilarious! Now come on, Paul is probably bare naked and wishing he had this!" She held up the bag of his belongings._

"_Oh how cute. You must be related to one of them. You're precious, even though you reek of their stench. I can smell through that though. You're possibly the catch of a lifetime, maybe even three!" A velvet laughed in the distance._

_Blair almost fell in fear. She knew that voice. Not in particular as to whose it was, but as to what kind it was._

_She felt a surge of wind pass behind her._

_Again, and again, and again._

_The creature was running circles around her._

_It stopped right in front of her. Five feet away was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. Short dark hair, a small curved nose and a troubling smile. His red eyes stared into her caramel ones. She held on to the straps of the bag until her knuckles were white. She knew how much danger she was in now. It was stupid of her to even think that they would be in this area, they have much more land to cover than just this._

"_Oh if you didn't smell so good I would keep you for my self, you would look so nice with red eyes like mine." He laughed a smooth laugh. Like he was enjoying conversation with a dear friend. He slowly approached her with an outstretched hand._

_She was trembling and was slowly walking backwards trying to escape her predator._

"_I don't know what your talking about. You- you should leave. My brother could be here any minute." She stuttered._

"_Oh you're silly. I evaded them when I heard your charming thoughts darling. I'm much faster than they are." He took another stride and was nose to nose with her. The smell of rain and trees radiated off his clothing. He caressed her face softly as if she was of worth to him. Her breath stopped. She knew she couldn't hit him, It would brake her bones, She couldn't run, he was too fast and her legs were locked in fear._

"_Don't kill me. Please!" She pleaded and covered her mouth with her hands._

"_Don't worry, it better than any o-" he stopped in mid sentence as a grey blur went right across her face and opened her arm with a gash as it pursued the cold one._

_She looked down at her bleeding arm, right at the scrunched up skin of her elbow was a wound that made her queasy. She tried walking but more of the wolfs quickly stampeded in and attacked, causing her to fall backwards and hit her head . All she saw were the treetops coming in and out of the blackness that was soon to engulf her._

_**End flashback**_

Since then all was kept from Blair. And Paul made it clear that if she were ever to do that again, he would make sure that she survived so he was the one to kill her.

Well not really, but it definitely scared her enough to not make her go in there again alone.

She grabbed the keys to her Wrangler and made her way to the rounded driveway directly off the large front porch. She tossed Paul's shorts in the passenger seat before turning off the park brake and making sure it was in first gear so she could set off for Jake's. She would probably get there a little after Paul. They lived farthest from the rest of the pack members because they resided on the very edge of La Push, the only way they could build their new house.

She reached the small red home in a matter of fifteen minutes and parked her car. She made a small sprint to the inner edge of the woods past Embry, Jared and a calm Sam to find a huge grey wolf sitting impatiently. He relied on her way too much for this sort of thing. Blair tossed the shorts in the air to where they landed on the wet nose of her brothers snout and dashed back into the opening to find the same group laughing at Paul.

He definitely deserves it at the moment, that's for sure.

"Blair, you should have just let him go naked. He's too mean to have someone as nice as you to come and save him on a daily basis." Embry joked as he put his arm around my shoulder. Sam and Jared Chuckled.

"I feel like you guys are ghosts, I've been locked in my house for too long!" She smiled warmly at them as Paul walked out of the woods in the shorts that Blair brought him.

"Thanks." He muffled as Jacob came out of his house in the distance and tapped on the window of an old rusty truck. Blair didn't even notice that it pulled in as she stepped out of the woods.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jacob was upset. He didn't even bother to look over at Sam and crew yet. His angry eyes focused on the girl in the red truck. He stared waiting for her response.

She mouthed something but was too far away for me to hear. Jared, Paul, and Embry stepped slightly forward leaving Sam in the back, who seemed fine with staring from afar, arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want?" He was still angry. I knew he had phased. He was so much broader, his ridiculous hair was trimmed, and he seemed do much more stern.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Well."

"Alone Jacob!"

I was then facing the woods, not wanting to even stare at the idiocy of Bella Swan. Who was as a matter of fact in love with a vampire, and hopelessly leading Jacob on. A horrible combination. I could tell all eyes were on Sam, probably seeing if he accepted their request of 'talking alone'.

He did, and then Bella and Jacob duo started walking as Paul into the woods while the rest of the pack went into the little red house.

_"Oh, so she's allowed in the woods!" _She inwardly thought with a frown.

Right before her brother was about to enter the side door to the house Blair stopped him.

"I guess I'm just going to be on my way home now. Tell Jake I said 'Hi' after he gets done getting his heart broken. Again." She rudely murmured as she got in the car.

She revved the engine and peeled out of the drive way.

"It's so stupid. After he's been locked in his house for days on end with aches and fevers out the wazoo, she still gets to act like she's number one still. And I bet Quil is just scared out of his mind. I'll check on him tomorrow." She stated aloud as she turned up the radio.

Her fingers drummed to the beat as her voice sang the words to the songs on the radio in perfect harmony. As she was switching gears, a white and red blur caught her eye. Not the normal blur of an animal, but that of the enemy.

The cold enemy to be exact.

I hope that went as well as I wanted it to! R&R!


	2. At the Starting Line

**At the Starting Line**

**_Summary_  
><strong>

**"This is my farewell to second place, of watching her trample your heart by running you back and forth Jacob. Love is not a 'sometimes' thing, it's an undeniable ache. Goodbye." If love were a race, Jacob black would surely be losing. **

**AN; Two chapters in one day. I do believe we have a miracle!**

**Oh and if you didn't know; I don't own twilight. Just my own OC's.**

* * *

><p>To Blair's luck, the red headed menace was headed out of La push, and somewhere past the forks area.<p>

"Maybe she'll chase Bella away so all of the rest of these vampires will leave with her since she's just so attracted to them." She frowned and looked down at her hands on the steering wheel, white knuckles. She immediately let loose and leaned back a little more in her seat and parked her car in the curve of her driveway in front of the entry.

"I need to relax. Get these stupid blood suckers out of my head. Take a bath and go to bed, its getting dark out anyways." She said to herself as she let out a deep breath. She looked around, her mom's car was in the garage, so she was home and her dad would surely be home sooner or later from either a council meeting or the hospital. Either way it was one person closer to having every one home and safe.

Blair looked at the dashboard and noticed she has been sitting in the car for ten minutes. She quickly got out, shut the door and made a dead sprint to the house. She slammed the front door and leaned her back against it and slowly slid down until the hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Rough day?" Her mother said from the living room, she was on the couch most likely going through insurance papers or the file of some poor dead person. Blair's mother owned the morgue that most every one in the Seattle area uses when their loved ones die. It actually came quite convenient when it came to reporting strange deaths to the council.

"Trust me, you have no clue." Blair gasped as she pulled herself up and hung her keys on the key rack. She slowly dragged herself and leaned over the top of the couch and looked over her mother's shoulder as she read.

Her heart sank. The profile of the dead person was one of a student at her school. Claire Vassburg. Not widely known, she was shy but she had a good group of friends. Top of her class.

"How?" She choked.

"It was actually very recent. News hasn't really spread across campus other than her close friends. I have a feeling as to what did it though." She frowned, her worry lines were showing from under her glasses. She of all people understood how out of control these untamed vampires were. Random hikers were one thing to me, but the Valid Victorian? That hit close to home for Blair, mostly because she knew people who were directly effected.

"We think it was the red haired one that always runs away, but you can never be 100% correct unless if you witnessed it." She looked back down at her paper work and started organizing funeral costs and such. "You should be getting to bed, You don't look all to well hun." She looked up at her and pecked her cheek and patted the top of her daughter's head.

Her mind was still frantic, the red head she saw today. She wasn't prepared to tell anyone about her almost encounter. After her last one, she was hell bent on staying clear on anything to have to do with them.

She went up to her room and plopped down on her bed and she instantly heard her phone vibrate.

She grabbed it and slid the unlock bar, noticing three new messages.

"_Three messages? Oh my, I'm just so popular_." She murmured sarcastically. Unsurprisingly Annmarie had messaged her. Her best friend whom she hadn't had much contact with since the school day ended on Friday. She was spending the weekend in Oregon with her grand parents, hence the reason Blair had been watching movies most of the day.

'_Hey stranger! Better be at school when I'm back on Monday, because with this lack of miscommunication, you mind as well have jumped off the face of the earth! __XoXo you hermit!_

Blair let out a smile at the text, she was so stressed out about this supernatural business she almost forgot about the normal part of her. She un-paused her interrupted movie and finished scrolling through the rest of the messages. One being from Quil, continuing their mindless banter on whatever they were talking about. Most of the time they just take face shots of themselves making ridiculous faces and saying something stupid about it. Poor Quil though, had a frown in the recent image.

_Bored, and out of the loop. _

Blair frowned at the screen, she didn't like Quil being left out as he was, but it was all in due time that he would too join the pack.

The last one made her blood boil for sure though. The contact name read; _**Jake.**_

_Dearest Paul is desperate in need of some undergarments. I think this is becoming quite the habit. lol_

Paul fucking needs shorts.

No, 'Hi Blair!'

I miss you Blair!

I'm sorry for shunning you after Paul phased because he was in affiliation with Sam who I thought was the root of all evil!

**I'm sorry for being obsessed with someone who is apparently madly in love with a blood sucker.**

She sent back the automatic response that means "I'm pissed off at you".

_''K."_

"But of course I'm not going to bring him shorts, for the second time today. I'm going to sit in bed, watch my movies and be mad. Because I do what I want. And tomorrow, I'm going to bring Paul shorts after I sleep in because I'm independent and don't need to worry about stupid Jacob Black and enjoy being a hermit." She whispered right before she dozed off, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Blair woke up to her cream walls being lit up by the smallest amount of sunshine possible. She looked to her night stand and it was exactly 12:15.<p>

"Damn right I slept in." she laughed and dragged herself to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She put her long brown wavy hair into a ponytail and went downstairs with Paul's backpack on her back, keys in her hand, and was headed to the Black residence.

She pulled up and noted that Bella's truck was there so there was not much hope for getting to genuinely get a hello from Jake.

She went behind the house and to no surprise, Paul was not happy. And somehow she made it just in time to see the drama.

"Oh the joy." She huffed and sat on the hood of her car waiting to see if things got out of control. Not like she could stop it though, Paul normally wins in his temper tantrums.

"Jacob, what have you done?" He demanded. "Why can't you just follow the rules!" His hands went up in the air, "Look where that got Blair!"

Jacob winced at her name.

"Damn right you flinch at my name!" She muttered under her breath. Sam stared at her from over her brother's shoulder, acknowledging her presence.

"What the hell are you thinking here! Is she more important than everything? Than the whole tribe? Than people getting killed!"

"She can help though…" Jacob tried to interject.

"Help! That's rich! The leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out!" He was shaking by now. Blair slowly stood up.

"Do you really have to talk about her like that!"

She sat back down. He deserved what was coming.

_Go Paul. _

He was shuddering so bad, you could see a ripple go from the tip of his spine to his legs.

"Paul! Relax for a second!" Sam shouted.

"Come on Paul, get a grip!" Jared stepped up and looked at his best friend in the eyes.

Then Jacob couldn't have been more stupid. He stepped in front of Bella. To protect her.

"Go ahead, _protect her!_" His lips curled.

"Paul!" Blair started in a sprint, they were so far away though.

He hunched forward and let out a legitimate growl. His silver coat sprouted at immense speed all over his body. Blair was right behind Jacob and running right passed Bella to get to Paul as he phased in mid stride and knocked her to the ground without knowing.

Blair stared at the sky, hearing Bella yell out Jacob's name in the distance, she probably ran after him. Her head ached.

"Idiot," Blair mumbled.

Jared rushed to her side as Sam told him to take them to Emily's.

Blair sat up with his help and got to her feet.

Of course Embry would start laughing.

"You don't see that every day now do you?" He kept laughing and nudged Blair and Jared in the arm.

"Every. Single. Day." Jared and Blair simultaneously groaned.

He laughed harder.

They ended picking up Jake's ruined shoes and Blair grabbed the bag with her brother's clothing that was a good ten feet away thanks to Jacob.

She was really doubting whether she wanted to be associated with his idiocy by now.

"You're not going to faint or anything are you?" Jared looked over at Bella with the shreds of clothes in his hands.

"I don't _think_ so." She gasped.

"You should probably sit down, you don't look too good." Jared frowned.

She then put her head between her knees and probably contemplated whether they were going to live or not.

_If I could slap her, I would. Of course they're going to be okay. Their built for this. _Blair thought with a grimace.

They ended up going back to Emily's house, separately of course, Blair was not about to let Bella taint her beloved Jeep.

On the short ride there she couldn't concentrate, almost going on the wrong side of the road and hitting someone.

But when Blair finally got there, she parked behind the rest as they ran inside, and couldn't help but notice Bella stare.

She hung Paul's bag in the inner part of the woods for him to find and went into the soon to be Uley house hold, with Sam and Emily's engagement and all.

Blair came in and instantly felt better. Emily was making small talk with Bella and the boys while setting out food.

"Blair! What did you do to your head!" Emily frowned, her carved face showing distaste. "Paul?"

"No, it was actually Jake." She kind of chuckled as Emily examined her head and sat up on a stool.

Apparently Blair nor anyone else noticed the small amount of blood trickling from her hair. Emily continuously patted it with a damp wash cloth and cleaned it. While they were aimlessly chatting.

Then Jacob followed Paul in and Immediately found Bella's eyes forgetting the rest of the room. Blair got up from the stool and grabbed a wooden spoon and whacked Paul upside the head as hard as she could.

"That's from mom's checkbook, she's sick of you ruining all of your shorts!" She laughed and felt some more wetness flow down her head.

"Why the hell are you bleeding?" He demanded for the second time today.

"Well I kind of got knocked out by Jake when he phased, who _still _hasn't apologized." She frowned in genuine sadness; and for the first time since before he phased, actually looked in his eyes waiting for an apology. And partly for Paul to beat the shit out of him.

But she didn't get a response, Jacob was speechless. Every one stared at him while he was staring at Blair.

His expression when from extremely shocked, to extremely hurt as he stared into the eye's of his previous best friend, unable to look away.

And then Paul jumped across the table, fully set on creating as much harm to Jacob Black as possible.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Flightless Bird

**Flightless Bird**

**"This is my farewell to second place, of watching her trample your heart by running you back and forth Jacob. Love is not a 'sometimes' thing, it's an undeniable ache. Goodbye." If love were a race, Jacob black would surely be losing. **

**AN; well here's number three. I've been on fire with the posts of late, not sure how much I will Be able to over the holiday break! I'm actually iffy about this chapter so if you have any input get at me in the reviews!**

* * *

><p>It was total and complete chaos. Blair was shoved back against Bella after Paul launched himself at Jacob.<p>

For looking at her funny?

Not likely, what was happening was far beyond Blair's knowledge.

Jared had Paul, arms behind his back and prepared for him to phase right in the middle of the kitchen.

"Paul! He can't help it, get a hold of yourself before you hurt someone!" Jared was straining to keep hold anymore, his muscles in his neck protruding until Paul finally let loose, he was limp.

"You don't see it do you? Someone's already been hurt. " He looked straight into his sister's eyes. He was dropped from Jared's arms and grabbed the keys to Blair's car. "Lets just go." He huffed and returned back to his prior state of grump as he stormed out the door.

Had it really been that obvious? That she missed Jake _that much_?

She really just wanted to sit down with her head between her knees like Bella did earlier. Instead she just turned around to Emily and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, I'll come back later after I get him cooled down." She half smiled and looked at Jake. He was still in a trance. Then he looked over at Bella, worried.

She made a swift turn. No matter the reason why he's paying so much attention to her, she had no intention of giving him the time of day. Jacob Black was now the enemy.

Well not really, but he was definitely going to receive the coldest shoulder possible.

Blair got in the passenger seat waiting to speak until Paul got a ways down the road.

Five, four, three, two, **one.**

"**What the hell Paul!** You can't just go around everywhere beating the shit out of someone because they look at someone funny! I understand you're trying to help but you have to draw a line!" Her hands went in the air of the vehicle and fell back into the chair. "I mean, I'm happy you wanna look out for me and I wanted Jacob to get what was coming to him, but not like that." She grimaced. She really didn't want him to be hurt at all. She could take years of being ignored and still miss him.

The car came to a halt. Paul was yet again shaking, staring at the dashboard.

"Blair, you have no clue what just happened. You're not going to be able to avoid him anymore just because he hangs out with the vampire lover. He's going to love you and you can't do anything about it!" He yelled and hit the steering wheel.

"Paul, you don't avoid some one you supposedly love! But it's not even like that with us so you can calm down or I'll make you run home!" She was sick of this, _she was over it. _

"Actually just get out. I'll see you later. There's obviously something I'm not in on and I don't want anything to do with it anymore." She finished.

"Whatever." He slammed open the door and phased on command and let out a large howl.

Blair hoped over the gear shift and scooted the chair up as far as up as she could and tore off onto the road.

She was home in a matter of minutes due to her excessive speeding.

She sprinted to her room and locked the door. All around her were pictures. On the dresser, on the wall, on the night stand.

The closest was the one she kept by her bed. The one she'd been staring at for weeks on end, of her and Jacob in seventh grade. Her metal mouth was in full smile and Jake still had that ridiculous ponytail from his Rapunzle hair. She took it, opened the bay windows of her room by her nook and threw it out.

She didn't want to be so confused, she wanted answers. She sat in the nook of her room for hours it seemed.

Paul finally exited the woods and saw his sister in the second story window and found the picture on the ground.

"Blair!"

"What do you want furball!" she leaned out f her window with a scowl.

"Come on, I know you want answers and there's only one way to find them out!" He yelled and looked up.

She contemplated on what he meant, _only one way to find out. _It was either that or being left in the dark.

Blair was afraid of the dark at the moment but still went right downstairs to meet her hot headed brother with his truck keys in her hand in the forever long driveway.

"I'm sick of you wasting my gas, so get to driving." She half heatedly teased as she tossed the keys from the opposite side of the hood.

The ride was short, because the Walker siblings were notorious for driving way too fast, which landed them a couple extra tickets every know and then.

They ended up at the same little red house at where it all started.

"Why are we here?" She snapped.

"This is the only way to find out. So get some balls and go ask him." He deadpanned.

"Easy for you to say." She muttered as she made the leap from the truck to the ground. Paul sped off, probably waiting to get her later. She made her way to the entry of the Black household on the small cracked concrete path past Jake's rabbit.

Blair knocked on the front door to see Billy smiling warmly at her from his wheel chair.

"He's in his room." He opened the door some more to make the sign that she was invited in.

Blair made the short trip down the crammed hallway to Jake's closet of a room. He was asleep.

She grabbed a pillow on the ground of his bedroom floor and hit him in the face with it.

"Hey fatty, wake up." She snickered.

He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes of the sleep and saw Blair Walker. Sitting in his room. They stood there for a minute or two, in silence.

The girl he could never come to avoid.

"You have some explaining to do. Lets walk." She almost laughed. He still stared and plainly got up and led her to the back door as they made their way to the woods in silence.

His hands went right into the pockets of his cargo shorts as he kicked some dead roots out of his path, "About today-" He was cut off.

"Yes, today. What the hell was today about?" She stopped and stared at him.

"Well, obviously you know the legends. But do you see Sam and Emily. Like really see them _together?_" He looked into her eyes.

"Yes Jacob, they're always together. Every waking chance they get." Her arms crossed.

"That's because Sam imprinted on Emily. He took one look into her eyes, I mean _really looked into her eyes. _It's like a bond between two people, it's stronger than a normal kind of relationship. Gravity doesn't exist, no one else matters. All that matters is your imprint, to protect them. It's like a magnetic pull, all you want is them." He was looking at the ground, scuffing around more of the forest floor.

"That's one the most bullshittiest things I have ever heard." She paused and looked above at the top of the trees, seeing the clouds roll in, "It's stupid. Idiotic. You're not supposed to just look at someone and love them. You learn to love. You don't love someone for being there at the moment, you do because you like their quirks and their fears and their flaws. It makes them more human, it makes them some one you want to be around." She stopped.

"Why does it even matter?" She continued.

"Because... I almost got my head ripped off because I did today Blair. And I don't even want this. You think you get to a point where things are normal, but it just doesn't!"

She felt hurt, he didn't even want this? Blair could take a hint.

"So I'm not wanted Jake? It's not like I couldn't tell before!" She exasperated, tears stinging her eyes.

Jacob's heart almost stopped, he reached for her arm as she turned to run. "Blair! No I didn't mean it like that!"

She jerked away. "Just leave me alone okay? You've left in a wreck far too long Jake. I held it in and smiled in front of everyone but I can't even deal anymore." the wind blew her hair into her face. "I don't care if you meant it or not. I don't want to be forced to love anything. I don't want to hop on the bandwagon, I just want to know that things are real. And quite frankly, this isn't."

Blair ran, and Jacob stood in shock.

Her breath hitched, she ran past the little red house onto the road. The rain was starting to fall harder. You couldn't tell if she was crying or not anymore.

She passed cars, that didn't try to stop her. Rocks that she could have stopped to sit on. Hikers she could have been stopped by. She was running and no one was going to stop her.

She got tired after ten minutes of a hard run and ended up by the beach. She laid down on the wet sand and rested her head on the white driftwood and closed her eyes with her wet hair sticking to her face, hearing heavy footsteps in the distance. She gave in, her head still hurting from earlier and gave into the darkness after a soft whisper.

"Come and get me."

* * *

><p>I cut it short so I could get it posted faster! R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Begin

**Finally**

**"This is my farewell to second place, of watching her trample your heart by running you back and forth Jacob. Love is not a 'sometimes' thing, it's an undeniable ache. Goodbye." If love were a race, Jacob black would surely be losing.**

**AN;It's been quite a while. So sorry for lack of updates. I've been going on and off from getting sick and off season is a killer when you have to catch up on work. This chapter is almost ridiculously short but the stopping point is necessary, I have another chapter ready to launch by tomorrow also. My updating is going to get a lot better due to my prioritizing, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I'm not the owner of twilight, just my OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

She was running from him. Most of his body was lurching for her. Wanting to run after her. But his selfish side stayed and won for the shortest amount of time.

He was shaking. He was tired. He was confused of all things and held to the earth by the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was going to knock some sense into Bella and get her away from the leech so she could be with him. So she could be alive with him!

Things never worked out like one would think though, Jacob was forever stuck in this tribal myth. He looked up at the same treetops that Blair did. Looking in her point of view.

His heart couldn't have been hurting any more than it was at that moment. He'd been hurting her all of this time. Jumping at every chance to be with Bella, while she sat on the side lines and smiled.

But she wasn't smiling all the time. He noticed and had been a horrible friend and ignored it thinking that she wasn't actually worried.

His instinct finally won. His head was no match. Jacob caught her scent even in his human form. He was going so fast, the green of the leaves and the brown of the wood in the forest blurring by. She was headed to the beach by the trail she led and as he was about to break out of the forest he picked up her words in a light whisper with his extraordinary hearing.

"Come and get me."

He sprinted harder and saw her leaned up against the white drift wood they used to sit on.

He sat on it with Bella. And Blair. A clear act of betrayal that went unnoticed on his part.

She was bleeding from her head in the same spot as this morning, but worse. Much worse.

Jacob was scared. He was the cause for so much of her pain. He picked her up and began his sprint to Emily's.

"Lets hope Paul isn't there." He murmured.

After a run that seemed to last forever while she lay part limp in his arms, he threw the small cottage doors open to see the whole pack crammed inside the house.

And then there was Paul, Jacob did not have much hope for his future days.

"Why is Blair, the younger sibling of the maniac, bleeding from the head, and knocked out?" Jared deadpanned as his face dropped in worry of not only worry of her health, but Jacob's future health after facing Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul<strong>

Paul's day was finally starting to shape up: Blair was probably making up with Jacob and sucking face like Sam and Emily do whenever they get in a disagreement. He was wreaking shop on Madden against Jared while the rest of the pack was watching and the faint smell of tacos was making its way into the air from the kitchen.

This is what was referred to 'the good life' as Paul would like to call it.

But then all hell broke loose and all happy thoughts were erased when Jacob Black erupted through the double doors with his little sister limp in his arms. She was soaked to the bone, white as a ghost and the cut on her head was worse than it was previously. Jacob Black would pay.

The controller fell to the ground and Paul's tunnel vision was worsening, all he could see was red and his muscles were shivering.

He sharply turned around to try and rip off his shirt before he was harshly interrupted via a frying pan to the head and everything was black.

Embry would surely have some explaining to do later for his quick thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Blair<strong>

Blair awoke in a dazed stupor, and a unbearable headache the size of a upper East side mansion.

Blair was also pissed off, she was never a fan of hospitals especially one being ran by Dr. Cullen the head of the coven of lifeless blood sucking dolls.

She observed her surroundings and locked her eyes on a certain Jacob Black fast asleep in a chair much too small for him. She studied him, his tan skin, his mothers chin, the ridiculously long eyelashes he possessed, and those Quileute muscles. Blair used to die for them, she still did. How was Blair going to deal with her point of this ridiculous love triangle?

Quickly Blair knew how she was going to assess this situation, as cold heatedly as possible. Usually Blair was the nice cop, she would let anyone explain themselves clearly or give them room to adjust and listen like a sweet girl. But she no longer believed in that strategy, it got her no where with Jacob and she was going to give him hell, the dark side of the moon, a parallel reality when Jacob got the short end of the stick. Two can play at the game, this was now her playing field. He was going to take a long trip in Blair's shoes and see what it was really like.

Blair straightened her back with as much poise as possible and prepared her first chewing of the built boy in front of her.

"Wake up you furry eared ass!" Her voice erupted, probably heard from at least a couple of rooms over. And Jacob jolted up up with alertness as she expected, his eyes staring into hers.

_Don't melt. This is your race, take the lead._

And that she did.


	5. Taking The Lead

**"This is my farewell to second place, of watching her trample your heart by running you back and forth Jacob. Love is not a 'sometimes' thing, it's an undeniable ache. Goodbye." If love were a race, Jacob black would surely be losing.**

**AN; I'm baaack.**

**Disclaimer; I'm not the owner of twilight, just my OCs**

_Blair's thoughts will always be in italics. _**  
><strong>

**_Jacob's thoughts will be bold italics._**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

"So I believe we are currently in a situation."Blair placed her hands in her lap and postured up,

"There is some magnetic pull here and I personally don't like being told what to do so here is the plan. Obviously not even an ancient bond can compare to your new friends, so none of this ever happened. Whatever weird love voodoo here is taking place; we are going to ignore it. Understandably, it might be difficult because we're both "imprinted" of course, but I believe that we can defy the laws of wolf nature and let us follow our own arrow. Only because you're gaga over the porcelain lover, and I tend to follow my own rules. This is also a reason why I am in this hospital bed, but whatever."

Jacob's head tilted in consideration, was she really going to let them fight a war with their instincts?

He had never felt a pull like this to someone before though, but then again he didn't want Bella to continue beating herself up without her leach around either. So if he was still worried about Bella did this mean that the imprint is just a ruse?

Jacob stuck out his hand and Blair met his and shook in agreement with her eyebrows creased.

"_Wow his hand is really warm I bet he is fabulous to cuddle with. Wait! Blair you are off to a horrible start!" _

Jacob pulled back his hand and immediately regretted it.

"**_I didn't notice how soft her skin is, I wonder if it's like that all over... Damn it, bad start Jacob!"_**

"Well if that is it we will continue our friendship on severely friendly terms seeing as I can't get away from you." Blair said she directed to the door.

"I hope the rest of your day is better than mine."

Jacob rose from his seat and turned his head before leaving the door frame, "You too Blair." And then he made his way out, mixed emotion in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Blair<strong>

The door clicked to a close and Blair threw her fist into the air and did her best of a victory dance. She felt like a victor for once in this relation with Jacob Black. Setting the rules made her feel more in control of this new found gravity.

But this was a short lived emotion of glee because her dad, who was coincidentally a doctor at the same hospital of a certainly ageless Dr. Cullen in Forks who had magically fallen off the face of the earth.

"Well that was kind of a dumb move of not noticing your signs of a concussion." He stared at his daughter as he tapped his foot on the hospital linoleum.

Blair put her hands up in defense, "I know what you're about to say dad!" she then pulled a pair of his glasses off of the table next to her and struck her finger and nose in the air to imitate him.

"How foolish, could you not tell that you were concussed?! Dizziness, headaches, and the feeling of heaving from bile, all various signs!"

He stared un-amused. "I don't even sound like that. But yes those are all reasons you could have thought you just might need to take it easy instead of running exactly where you weren't supposed to in the freezing rain."

"Okay so I do sound a little senseless, but I have a very legitimate reason!"

"Boy trouble is not a legitimate reason."

"Oh easy for you to say you're one of them, all you have to do is punch a wall and feel better."

"Not true, and you can talk to your mom about this later. You've blacked out with a minor concussion but really it was the sudden blood loss for the cut on your head that caused it. We kept you here overnight and you're all stitched up now. I'll make sure you get woken up every few hours at home just to make sure nothing goes wrong, because you're going to be taking it easy for a few days."

"Fabulous, I'll be under house arrest."

"Pretty much, you can change out of the gown into some clothes we brought you and Paul will drive you home.

Blair thought about that last sentence and questioned her father's judgment.

"You do realize your son turns into a grey wolf the size of a horse when he gets angry right? And I'm easy to anger him."

Dr. Walker laughed,

"He'll be fine, he's making a recovery like you but much quicker. Embry gave him a frying pan to the head to keep him from ruining Emily's furniture."

Blair lost it and hurled over in laughter.

_A million brownie points for Embry. _

After Blair's laughing fit she was released by her dad and the hospital staff to change and leave with Paul who was sporting a dinosaur band aid on his right brow. It's always a beautiful sight to see him look ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Sooner rather than later she was home and actually enjoying her house arrest by having Paul cater to her every need as she curled up in front of her mantle to watch whatever she pleased on the massive plasma mounted on her fireplace.<p>

"Paul, sweetheart do you want to get me some food after we finish "_P.S. I Love You"?_" She beamed, nothing filled her heart as much a messing with Paul.

"Whatever." He pouted as he crossed his huge arms over his chest.

This went on for three more days, Paul at her beckoning and her parents bringing home random surprises. It was nice being mommy and daddy's little princess sometimes.

All good things must come to an end though, because there was an outside world with school and angry friends who were very worried.

Blair learned this after she got her phone back with a total of 36 missed calls and 58 messages. Most from Annmarie and several singular spurts from random friends at school.

"Damn, if being concussed wasn't so bad for my brain I'd do it again to get away from the outside world more often."

But Blair needed to get away from this supernatural spotlight she was so used to and commit more time to the real world.

* * *

><p>That morning she donned one of her usual outfits of an over sized shirt, black leggings, scarf and jacket to keep warm in the cold La Push weather. She remembered to assure her friends she was okay and was just rough housing with Paul and his friends. (Which wasn't a complete lie, it's just that their rough housing was a tad bit more than what normal people are used too.)<p>

It was a nice change of scenery though, Blair doing her work and socializing in the halls while the boys acted more normal than usual in their little group. Normality was finally starting to set in again.

Except one thing, and that thing was Jacob. They had a few classes together and it drove her insane.

Her feelings went in a pattern like this though the day:

* * *

><p>1st period chemistry with Jacob and Annmarie;<p>

Today was a lab day and Blair was always with Annmarie while Jacob was always randomly paired. This time with Emma Payne who was just a pretty, friendly, normal girl, whom Blair had no problem with until she was paired with Jacob.

She didn't know what came over her but it felt like pulling teeth watching them do the simplest things. Her hand would brush by his to set the hot plate, or he would laugh at her saying something incredibly stupid and reverse of the assignment.

It was very inconvenient because while Blair's head was boiling so was a mixture of chemicals over an open flame that just happened to over flow as she was giving a level 10 death stare at lab station 4. This had a domino effect as it made the flame grow increasingly and create thick layer of smoke and the room was immediately evacuated. The only one to notice Blair's complete zoning out was Annmarie, who silently studied her friend and a certain Jacob Black as well as the eggshells they were walking on.

* * *

><p><em>2nd period art with Embry, without Jacob;<em>

Focusing on the proper mixtures of her oil paints was getting harder by the second because the constant verbal abuse of Embry who had learned about the chemistry incident. The whispers from him where becoming overwhelming with every gimmick and smirk.

"Jacob and Blair sitting in a tree **I-M-P-R-I-N-T**." Embry sang to her as he randomly slopped on oils to his project, looking like monkey's work.

Blair ignored him, silently grabbing her canvas to finish her landscape project.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, escape is inevitable, because Jacob imprinted on you."

Again Blair blocked him out, working on the small wild flowers in the meadow she was painting.

"Your love is like a blooming flower of…. Denial." He whispered in her ear.

She overlooked his children's play, and added a log cabin next to her babbling brook.

"Wow… that's a beautiful landscape Blair!"

"Why thank you Embry! I really like the reflection that shows in the water." She beamed as she added veins to the wood.

"Is that where you want to build the house you and Jacob will live in?"

And like that, Blair snapped as did her painting plate on Embry's face that now looked like a gay pride symbol right before the bell finally rang to relieve her from hell.

* * *

><p>3rd period Tech Applications with no one in particular, without Jacob;<p>

Being Blair's blow off period she slept through the entire period and no one bothered her seeing that she was done with all of her make up. It was a beautiful 45 minutes.

* * *

><p>4th period Pre-AP Pre Cal in the computer lab;<p>

Pre-AP students were pairing up with the regular classes for a semester project with logarithms and Blair was paired with Jacob. What he had in muscle, he lacked in math skills so Blair didn't make him do much.

She positioned herself as far away as possible and used her hair as a wall to block him. She made sure that she was short worded with him, because you can't truly be mad at someone if you aren't short with them.

Blair did take moments though to pause from her work to pull aside the curtain of her soft waves to sneak peeks at Jacob until he caught her in the act. Her focus was all Pre Cal for then on and she cleared out as soon as the bell rang. The electricity in between them could have shorted out the whole computer lab.

* * *

><p>A Lunch<p>

Since Jacob was actually back at school, the pack was all together at lunch again, minus Blair. Instead she made her way to Annmarie's table to broaden her horizons.

She just so happened to end up sitting next to Drew Crane who took an immediate liking to her.

_Drew is tall. Drew has muscles. Drew is attractive. Drew likes to talk to you. D_rew _is also not Jacob though, and I cannot very well tell if that is a good thing or not._

Blair sat at that table every day until spring break.

* * *

><p>5th period US history with Drew… and Jacob.<p>

Learning about America and its founding fathers was difficult when you were the medium between Jacob and Drew. Blair could feel the daggers that Jacob was staring into her new friend to her left and it was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

Jacob's actions don't make much sense to Blair anymore.

* * *

><p>6th period AP English III<p>

Blair's exam was done in record time which left her with only one thing to do. Over think.

_I am lost._

_ If I didn't avoid the imprint scandal wouldn't it be easier?_

_But that is not the point because you can't just all of a sudden love someone. Like I said, you have to learn and it's not something you can just fast forward. _

_I'm just a wreck right now._

* * *

><p>7th period athletics<p>

Blair wobbled back to the locker room after finishing the two mile run in first without a cool down.

She could deal without it for now and pulledd her bag out of her locker so she could head home. The trip to her jeep was a blur as was the ride home.

That was the highlight of her school day, the parts where she was too tired to think.


End file.
